Happy BirthdayMerry Christmas Blue
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: This is what happens when I forget people's birthdays.


**Allow me to explain: I forgot my friend Blueking's birthday. More to the point, I didn't know when it was until it had passed and he told me. That, frankly, is unacceptable, especially after my last birthday. No, I had to do something. So I figured, what with how close it was to Christmas, I might as well make him a special Christmas fic. Happy late birthday, and merry Christmas Blue! I hope you like it. Oh, and if other people read and enjoy this, then that's good to ^-^**

* * *

"Don't you have, like, a rule against self-insert stuff?" Blue questioned as we walked up towards the mansion. "Yep," I replied, "If I associate myself directly to a character, my own emotions start to seep down into them; that's why Fandom Travelers started spiralling after the first few chapters. I always try to make a very clear difference between an OC of mine and a self-insert character."

"That being said," I added, opening the front door, "This isn't an insert of myself." "Well then who.." Blue realized what was happening about a second too late to stop me from shoving him into the house, slamming the door shut, and locking it behind him. "Happy birthday~!" I purred through the door, vanishing.

Blue tried the door a few times, but nothing. 'Well,' He thought, turning to the mansion, 'Might as well see what Sin left in here for me.' And with that, Blue began to explore the mansion and look for the ten females I'd mentioned would be inside.

"Perhaps I can help." Blue turned when he heard the voice, seeing Cynthia, from the poke-verse. He smiled when he saw her, "Thanks, I was kinda locked in her against my will." He said. Cynthia chuckled, "Yes, Sinful warned that might happen. Come with me, I'll show you around."

Blue nodded, following the pokemon champion through the massive house. "Sinful built this place with a lot of care at the very least," Cynthia explained, "There's a place for everyone. A stadium for me to train, two stages for May and Dawn, a hot spring for Blair and Tsubaki, a sparring hall for Garnet, and some of the others when they're up for it, though there's also a replica of air temple island for Opal and a replica of the Crystal temple for Garnet, a quiet meditation room for Anabel, a library for Nico Robin, and rooftop pool so Lapis can fly and be in close proximity to water."

"Wow, she was prepared for this huh?" Blue asked, Cynthia snorted, "Not exactly. When you said Opal, Sinful got confused and very nearly put it Opal the fusion from Garnet's world instead of the airbender girl, and Sinful had Anabel confused with Lyra until she looked it up. How Sinful made that particular mistake, I'll never be sure."

Blue chuckled, "Too much damn coffee if you ask me. It'll be the death of her one of these days." Cynthia giggled to herself, "Well, in any event, where would you like to visit first?"

Blue thought about this for a second, "Well, how about your stadium?" Cynthia smiled, taking his hand and leading him through a nearby door. Inside was a massive arena for pokemon battles, complete with hologram pokemon to battle against.

Cynthia went down for a battle, Blue watching and cheering when she won. "I'm afraid Sinful didn't account for how quickly my pokemon would improve," Cynthia said, "Even on the highest setting, my pokemon can one shot the holo-pokemon."

Blue chuckled, "Well you're a strong trainer, you were bound to reach a peak eventually." Cynthia nodded with a smile, "So, when would you like to start?"

"Start what?" Blue asked. "You know, the reason Sinful gathered us all up here~?" Cynthia said, taking a step closer. "Oh," Blue said, understanding what she meant. "Well, I know there's no way Sin's letting any of us out of here until I've done something with all ten of you, but I'd like it if we could just, you know, be together for awhile first."

Cynthia looked caught off guard, but only for a moment, "Sinful also said you say that. She said that if you did, I should just tie you up and 'make sure he has a good time no matter what', but that seems a bit extreme to me. I don't see anything wrong with us spending some time together first."

Blue nodded, "How about I control the holo-pokemon, maybe that'll give you more of a challenge." Cynthia smirked, "I doubt it, but you're welcome to try~"

* * *

Two weeks later

Blue had spent a full day with all of the girls in the mansion at least once, and gotten to know all of them better. He'd accidentally gotten peaks at Blair and Tsubaki in the hot spring, and received an invitation to join them from the former, and a shuriken to the forehead from the latter. Tsubaki apologised afterwards, explaining that it was just a reflex.

Blue had told her she didn't have to apologize, saying he'd been in the wrong for looking in on them. This seemed to annoy Blair, but that just made her look cute.

He'd sparred Garnet as well as Robin, and though he never lasted more than a few minutes, he always got back up. He'd meditated with Anabel and Opal, or at least tried to. He'd watched Dawn and May perform, he'd helped Lapis make new Meep-morps (though all he'd done was crumple some metal that Lapis then froze in a cube), and he'd taken control of the holo-pokemon and battled Cynthia at least once a day.

He lost every battle, but they had fun. That is, he lost every match until day fourteen, when he finally managed to defeat Cynthia with his holo-pokemon. He could have done so sooner if he had used legendaries, but that felt like cheating. Now, he had defeated Cynthia's pokemon with just a team of his favorites.

He had only just barely won by the skin of his teeth, but a win was a win. "Congratulations," Cynthia said with a smile, giving Blue a hug, "I think this calls for a reward of some kind." She said with a smile, leaning in and kissing Blue gently.

Blue couldn't argue, or at the very least didn't want to argue, and kissed Cynthia back. Grinning, he picked her up by surprise, carrying her back to his room in the mansion, the big room with a bet that, coincidentally, was big enough to fit more than eleven people all at once.

He placed her down on the bed, kissing her again. It was a more passionate kiss now though, more heated. Cynthia and Blue both carefully began to remove their clothes, only breaking their kiss when they needed to so they could remove their tops.

Once they were both naked, they looked over each other's bodies, both getting more excited as they did so. Blue lowered down to his knees, holding Cynthia's legs open and beginning to lick her slit. Cynthia moaned softly, "W-wasn't this supposed to be a reward for you?" She questioned.

Blue responded by pushing his tongue into her pussy aggressively, his tongue wriggling inside of her wet slit. Cynthia's legs locked around his head, holding him there as she moaned, getting closer the deeper he pushed his tongue.

When he felt that she was right on the edge, Blue bit down gently on Cynthia's clit. She cried out, tensing up against Blue as she reached her climax, drenching Blue's face as she came. Blue licked his lips, grinning up at Cynthia.

She smirked, spreading her legs wider for him. Blue stood, lining his member up to Cynthia's wet slit. He held onto her hips, leaning in to kiss her again as he thrust forward, pushing into her roughly.

Cynthia moaned into the kiss, holding onto his shoulders as she began to buck her hips, trying to match his pace and help push him deeper into her. Blue groaned at Cynthia's tightness, thrusting harder into her as his kiss moved down her neck, biting down gently there as well, making Cynthia moan even louder as he continued to thrust into her.

Soon Blue had worked his entire member into Cynthia, and pushed his whole length in with each thrust, hitting deeper each time. Cynthia bucked her hips against his as hard as she could, the sound of them slapping together filling the room as the pleasure built up more and more for both of them.

Blue grit his teeth when he felt himself getting close, thrusting harder into Cynthia, nearly causing the bed to begin shaking as he did. He kept it up until he felt Cynthia's pussy get tighter around his shaft, her body tensing up as she cried out, cumming again.

Blue groaned, letting himself go over the edge as well and cum deep inside of her, the warm feeling of it making Cynthia's climax feel even better. They panted, holding onto each other as they tried to recover. The moment they did, they leaned back in to kiss each other again.

"You know the others are going to start to get jealous if you don't give them turns to now right?" Cynthia said when they got onto the bed together to rest. Blue nodded, "I know, but hopefully I can get to all of them before they do."

Cynthia laughed, "Considering Blair already is, I think you've got your work cut out for you there." Blue figured she was probably exaggerating, but he would quickly find that she was dead serious.

He figured this out the next day. It took all of ten seconds for everyone in the mansion to know that Cynthia had gotten a turn with him first, and it took Garnet, Robin, and Tsubaki working together to keep Blair from Pumpkin Blasting her. Still, that was to be expected from Blair. Surely, Blue thought, the others would be jealous as well.

0 or two. When he went up to visit Lapis, he found her flying through the air with her water wings. She landed and greeted him when she saw he was there, and he asked if she wouldn't mind taking him for a flight.

"Sure," Lapis said, "As soon as I get my turn." She added with a mischievous grin. Blue made a mental note to listen to Cynthia more, and got an idea. It was probably a bad idea, and he was sure of that, but it was a fun one, so he figured it was worth the risk.

"How about we do both at once?" Blue suggested with a grin. Lapis' smile widened, "Deal~" She purred, reaching below her dress and removing her panties as Blue undid his pants, freeing his slowly hardening member.

Lapis went over to Blue as he sat down at the edge of the pool, straddling him. Lapis kissed his gently, letting out her wings as she locked her arms and legs around him. Blue groaned as the sensation of lifting from the ground, and the sensation of Lapis spearing herself on his member, came over him at the same time.

Lapis must have had incredible focus, Blue thought, as her wings kept them both rising higher up into the sky as her hips kept rocking back and forth, pushing Blue deeper into her. It was a bit more terrifying than it had been in his head, but the thrill made it incredible.

Blue's hands held onto her tightly, but the odds of her dropping him were slim to none. Thin as she looked, Lapis was still much stronger than any average human, and could have carried three times Blue's weight up into the air.

When he realized this, Blue's hands found a different task; snaking their way beneath her skirt and beginning to tease her tight, cute ass. Lapis groaned at the attention to her other hole, bucking her hips even harder against him.

Lapis groaned as she got close, her pussy squeezing tightly around Blue's member as she did. Lapis cried out when Blue pushed three fingers into her ass, pushing her into her climax. The tightness caused Blue to reach his peak and cum, pumping his seed into her.

Lapis didn't seem done though. Her wings kept moving, keeping them at the height they were without rising up higher or dropping down as she lined his member up to her ass, pushing her hips down to take him inside.

Blue grunted, holding onto Lapis harder. She was even tighter here than he'd been expecting. His immediate urge was to thrust as hard into her tight hole as possible, but with the current position, it wasn't possible. He was at Lapis' mercy.

Luckily, Lapis wanted it as much as he did, and bucked her hips hard against him, pushing his cock deeper into her ass inch by inch. Blue grunted, unable to hold in his climax when he was fully hilted inside of her, and the feeling of Blue's cum filling her made Lapis cry out in climax again.

The pleasure of their orgasm was so intense, it was several moment before Blue realized they were falling. With Lapis' focus broken, her wings had dissolved, and they were now plummeting towards the roof of the mansion fast.

"Lapis!" Blue shouted, the blue gem's wings spreading and stopping their descend just seconds before they would have crashed. "Sorry," Lapis said with a giggle. "No problem." Blue said, pretending he was still terrified even as they landed safely.

After that little adventure, Blue went to find something more calming, and went to watch May perform. She and her pokemon had been practicing their routines everyday, and they looked amazing on stage.

After she went through her routine, Blue went up to her, "You looked great up there." He said. "Thanks." May said with a smile, rubbing her arm. "Something wrong?" He asked her, May shrugging, "Just been a little sore. My pokemon's bodies are better equipped for all the practice than mine is." She chuckled.

"Maybe I can help with that." Blue said, sitting down with her and beginning to massage her shoulders. May sighed happily, "That actually feels pretty good.." Blue continued to rub her shoulders, down her arms, then along her sides.

"I figured it might." He said with a smile. After what had happened with Lapis, he was only semi-surprised when May moved his hands to her chest. He smiled, helping her remove her shirt and bra, and beginning to massage her breasts gently.

Blue held her close to him as he continued to massage her, the feeling of her soft breasts and the soft sounds of her moaning getting him stiff. When May felt it pressing against her, she smiled, removing her shorts and panties as well.

May reached behind her, rubbing Blue's crotch gently before undoing his pants and freeing his member. She moved herself back, lining her pussy up to his tip and lowering herself gently onto it, moaning as he held her hips to help her take it.

May moaned, moving her hips slowly as she began to ride Blue, reverse cowgirl style. He moved her hips as well, thrusting up to push himself deeper into her. May moaned at this, moving her hips more to take him deeper.

Once May had built up a decent speed on him, Blue moved his hands back to her chest, continuing to massage her to make her moan more. His fingers teased her nipples, rubbing and pinching them lightly, making her tighten up slightly around his member.

May bit her lip when she felt herself getting close, and tried to hold it back so she could enjoy more fun with Blue. Blue groaned, continuing to play with her breasts as he thrust up into her harder, wanting to push her over the edge before he reached it himself.

In the end, they came in unison, moaning together as she took his seed into her, her juices washing over his length. Blue continued to hold May for a few moments before her pokemon came to check on her. They did not seem pleased, but thankfully didn't attack him.

After a quick shower, Blue went to check on Opal. she was practicing her airbending in the temple room, and Blue sat down to watch her. She was so focused on maintaining the vortex she had created with air, she didn't notice Blue until she dropped it. "Oh, hey." She greeted him kindly.

"Hey," Blue said, "You look beautiful when you're in action you know." Opal shrugged, "Helps me get stronger, and it kills time while I wait for, you know, my turn." Opal blushed, as though too embarrassed to say the actual words. Blue understood when she meant though, and grinned, "Well, what if it's your turn right now~?"

Opal blushed deeper, "Really?" She asked, Blue nodded, standing up and pulling her into a kiss. Opal kissed back, moaning before Blue had even started to touch her. When he did, it wasn't hard to find the sweet spots on her sensitive body, and he took no small amount of pleasure in exploiting them, making Opal yelp when she was grabbed a certain way.

By the time Blue began to work her clothes off of her, Opal was soaking wet. She seemed embarrassed by this, but Blue seemed to enjoy it. He held her against the wall, kissing her again before undoing his own pants and lining himself up to her.

Opal moaned loudly as Blue thrust into her, holding her by her soft, firm rear as he pushed in as deep as he could on the first thrust before pumping into her steadily. Blue picked her up, her legs locking around his waist as he pumped faster into her.

Opal moaned louder, beginning to buck her own hips to push his rod deeper into her. When she felt Blue's entire length inside of her, Opal groaned, tensing p around his shaft as she came. Blue nearly went over the edge as well, but held out through her climax, he moved back from the wall, placing her down on the ground and moving her legs until they were over his shoulders before starting to thrust again, now railing her harder against the floor.

Opal cried out loudly. The new position let Blue force his way even deeper into her, and he slammed his entire length into her fast. He grit his teeth, holding back his climax as he drilled her harder, cumming with groan of pleasure. Opal cried out again when he came, cumming a second time as his warm cum filled her up. She laid down tiredly, trying to catch her breath, and Blue laid with her to do the same.

Later, Blue was returning to his room, planning to turn in for the night. He had been expecting Cynthia to be there to go to bed with him, but instead, he found Dawn there awaiting him, sitting on the bed with a smile.

"Cynthia sent you?" Blue guessed, Dawn nodding, "She said it was my turn." Dawn said. Blue smiled, "Well, I guess it is then." He said, Dawn grinning as she stood from the bed and beckoned Blue over to it.

Blue came over, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Dawn began to remove her outfit, stripping down slowly to get Blue excited. It worked like a charm, and by the time Dawn removed Blue's pants, he was stiff and ready for her.

Dawn leaned in to kiss Blue, squeaking in surprise when he grabbed her and pinned her against the bed beneath him. She smiled up at him excitedly, kissing him deeply and he thrust forward, sinking his member into her roughly.

Dawn moaned at the feeling, holding onto Blue's shoulders and bucking her hips to match his pace. Blue moaned at how tight she was around him, thrusting harder into her, the sounds of her moans spurring him on harder and faster.

When he felt himself getting close, Blue lifted one of Dawn's legs up, holding her on her side slightly as he thrust even harder into her. The new position let him push even deeper into her, and Blue hilted his member inside of Dawn's tight slit.

Dawn cried out as she came, her pussy gripping him tightly and causing him to reach his limit as well. Blue groaned loudly as he unloaded into Dawn, panting tiredly as he pulled out and laid down next to the blue haired pokemon coordinator.

The next morning Blue went out to the hotspring. Tsubaki would still be asleep, so he could relax in the hot water without taking a shuriken to the face like before. He removed his clothes and got into the water, sighing happily at the feeling of the warm water around his body.

Before too long though, Blue realized that he was not alone in the hotspring. He first noticed a pair of lips wrapping around his member, followed by a long, purple cat tail lifting from the water. Realizing that Blair had decided to take this opportunity for herself, Blue just sat back and enjoyed her work.

Blair started by just working Blue's member over with her extraordinarily skilled mouth, but them squeezed his shaft between her large breasts, stroking his length with them as she continued to suck on his tip.

Blue wasn't sure how the hell she was able to remain under the water for so long, but he supposed it was a magic thing. She was only under for another few minutes though, as the moment Blue came, Blair lifted from the water, smiling as she swallowed the seed that she had held in her mouth.

Blair smiled, turning around and raising her hips, exposing her lovely round ass and tight pussy. Blue was on her in moments, giving her ass a hard smack before thrusting into her slit. Blair purred happily, her tail swishing back and forth as Blue pumped into her.

Blue gripped her tail for more leverage, and found that Blair cried out, getting tighter around her when he did, "C-carefully with the tail, it's sensitive." She said, not seeing the almost evil look on Blue's face.

Blue gripped her tail harder, pulling it roughly as he thrust into her harder. Blair screamed out, cumming immediately. Blue kept at it, wanting to see how many time he could make the magical cat girl cum before he did.

After another twenty minutes, he found that he could get her all the way up to four before he reached his peak and unloaded into her, causing her to cum a fifth and final time before collapsing in the water.

When Blue pulled her out of the water, she was resting in her full cat form. Blue smiled, holding her as he continued to enjoy the hot water.

Later, Blue went to visit Anabel. The purple haired psychic trainer was in the meditation room with her pokemon. Not wanting to disturb her, he walked in quietly and sat down next to her to try meditating again.

Blue wasn't much for it, but he was able to drift off, no longer focusing on the world around him as he focused instead on his thoughts. Because of this, he didn't notice the psychic pokemon quietly teleporting from the room, nor did he notice Anabel's movement until she gently sat down in his lap.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, then closed his eyes again, feeling an odd sensation. As he kissed Anabel, he realized than she'd linked them with her powers. Any pleasure one of them felt, the other would feel as well.

They kissed and touched each other gently, every touch making them both moan as they undressed. Soon they were both naked in the meditation room, Anabel gently riding Blue's member.

They both moaned softly, feeling twice the amount of pleasure do to the link. They kept going, their moans remaining quiet despite the amount of pleasure they felt. As intense as it was, there was something calming about it, and they never got too loud.

Blue couldn't even begin to think clearly enough at the moment to try and figure out why this was, he just continued moving his hips in sync with Anabel's hilting himself and kissing her nipples gently.

She groaned, and they both tensed up, cumming together in perfect unison thanks to the link between them. They paused for a moment to catch their breath, but as good as it had felt, they were far from done.

It was much later in the day before Blue had built enough energy back up to go sparring with Garnet again. He fought with a pair of gauntlets as well. They'd been too heavy for him to use at first, but he'd gotten used to them by now.

Sparring may have been too grand a word for what happened really. It was more of Blue getting his punches blocked by Garnet, and then Garnet suplexing him several times. She made sure not to hurt him too much, but Garnet never lost.

Today was the same, with the small difference that, after Garnet was done beating the hell out of him, she told him to stand up so she could take her turn. 'She's gonna be what kills me.' Blue grumbled as he got up, forgetting a fair amount of the pain he felt when he saw Garnet's clothes vanish off of her body.

"Much quicker than undressing." She said with a smirk at Blue's expression. Blue nodded, starting to undress himself. He almost expected Garnet to get impatient and tear his clothes off, but she just stood and waited for him to remove his clothes before pushing him against the wall, grinding her slit against his member.

Blue groaned, grabbing Garnet's hips and lifting her up before dropping her down onto his member, moaning as the force of her coming down caused her to take his member to the hilt. Blue held onto her tightly, thrusting up into her. Garnet groaned, bucking her hips against him in time with his thrusts.

If any of the girls were going to make his sore immediately after he was done, Blue figured it would be Garnet. Garnet groaned, moving her hips harder, causing her to bounce on his member. Blue, always one to push his luck, smacked Garnet's ass.

Garnet was still for a moment, then retaliated by using her electricity to shock Blue's member as she continued to ride him. The voltage was low enough to not do any real damage, but it was still enough to make Blue yelp, cumming into her immediately.

His legs gave out and he dropped into a sitting position, Garnet continuing to ride him. Blue made a mental note to never make Garnet wait for her turn again.

He made a similar note about never keeping Tsubaki waiting either, albeit for a different reason. He'd been holding off on her because he figured that, with how calm and reserved she could get, she would probably be rather skittish about sex.

He discovered that this wasn't exactly correct after he finished training with her. He was determined to be able to wield her in her weapon form. From a soul standpoint, they were quite compatible, as Blue was basically just a less energetic version of Black Star (you know it's true), it was more a matter of him not being able to handle her form of weapon. Swords, shurikens, chains scythes, they required a bit more finesse than Blue was used to.

Still, he trained diligently, and if nothing else, it seemed to amuse Tsubaki. Once they'd finished their training for the day, Tsubaki closed the door before Blue could leave, "Actually," She said, blushing lightly, "I was wondering if I could, as the others have been saying, take my turn."

"Really?" Blue asked, surprised that she was the one asking him. Tsubaki nodded, and Blue kissed her gently. She kissed him back immediately, much less shy than he had been expecting. She was even the first to start undressing.

Blue paused for a moment as he watched the clothes side down off of Tsubaki's body, leaving her body on full display. His mind snapped back into action and he moved forward immediately, kissing her harder as his hands began to trail over her body, feeling her soft skin and searching for the more sensitive spots.

Tsubaki moaned at the attention, and helped him out of his own clothes as well. She smiled up at him, and the look caught him off guard. It wasn't exactly that her expression was different, but her eyes had filled with lust.

It was then that Blue realized what Tsubaki was. Calm and controlled in public, but now she was alone with a lover, and the floodgates had opened. Her legs locked around him, her hips bucking against him as he held her. Blue groaned softly at the feeling of her warm pussy enveloping his cock and beginning to move along his length.

Tsubaki moaned louder when Blue began to move his own hips as well, thrusting into her in time with her movements, pushing his member deeper into her as she started to get wetter from the slowly growing pleasure. If she wanted it, Blue thought, he could provide it.

Blue picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into her. Tsubaki moaned, moving her own hips harder against him to match the new pace, her moans getting louder as she felt his member probe deeper into her. "H-harder~" Tsubaki moaned, "D-don't stop!"

Blue hadn't been expecting this from delicate Tsubaki, but he wasn't about to complain. He put all his strength into thrusting harder, sawing his cock into her faster until the force of hips slapping against hers was nearly enough to bruise her.

And Tsubaki loved it, moaning loudly as her pussy clenched tightly around his member. When she came, she got so tight Blue actually found it difficult to move as she cried out, her juices washing over his length as he reached his own peak and came deep into her.

Tsubaki panted for several moments, as did Blue. The moment Blue pulled out however, Tsubaki pouted, "How about we try the other side now~?" She offered with a smile, Blue not needing any more prompting than that to line his member up to her ass, thrusting into her hard.

Tsubaki's juices on his member acted like lubricant, making it easy for Blue to work his length deep into Tsubaki's much tighter hole. Tsubaki moaned louder, holding onto him tightly as she felt his cock push deeper into her ass.

Tsubaki started moving her hips the moment she felt Blue hilted inside of her, groaning as she tried to see how hard his rod could hit inside of her ass. Wanting to help her find out, Blue began to move his hips as well, thrusting hard into her until he was hilting his entire cock inside of her with every movement.

Neither of them lasted long, Tsubaki's ass being extremely sensitive and the tightness making it difficult for Blue to hold it back as well. Tsubaki held onto Blue with all of her strength when she came, which nearly crushed a few of his bones. It did however make his own climax more intense, as he pumped several hot ropes of cum into Tsubaki's hole.

They both laid down tiredly, trying to catch their breath. Tsubaki cuddled up to Blue as she drifted off to sleep, using his chest like a pillow. He held her, smiling happily as he drifted off to sleep as well.

It was Robin who found and woke them sometime later. With her lust sated, Tsubaki was extremely embarrassed to be found like she had been, but Robin was very kind about it, which Blue was thankful for.

After getting dressed, Blue went with Robin to her library. He didn't really intend to read anything so much as he did just spend time with Robin. She didn't seem to mind this, enjoying Blue's company.

"So, enjoy your time with Tsubaki?" Robin asked. Blue smiled, "Yeah, I wasn't expecting her to want it as much as she did." He chuckled, Robin chuckling as well. "She is a tad repressed. How about the others? From what I've heard, you've had a little time with everyone so far," She paused, "Well, everyone but me."

Blue grinned, "Would you like to change that~?" He asked. "Oh I don't want you to feel obligated," Robin said. Blue shook his head, "I was actually planning to ask you next, but Tsubaki was more into it than I was expecting and things just sorta happened."

"Well, if you want to," Robin said, crossing her arms and using her powers to make other arms appear, some closing the door to the library, others removing her clothes in just a few quick movements without her even needing to get up from her chair, "Nothing's nothing you~"

Blue was out of his own clothes in moments. Robin opened her legs, Blue getting between them and looking over Robin's body as he lined himself up to her beautiful slit. Robin smiled, holding onto the chair as Blue thrust into her, moaning at his rough penetration.

Blue groaned, holding onto her hips for better leverage and thrusting harder into her. Robin bucked her hips back against him, moaning as his length worked deeper into her inch by inch until he was hilting the entire thing inside. Tsubaki may have been more lustful, but Robin was definitely more durable, barely fazed by his entire cock slamming into her harder than it had into Garnet.

Robin pulled him in closer, kissing him passionately as the picked up the pace even more, the chair nearly getting pushing across the room as they continued, filling the library with the sounds of moans and hips slapping together.

Blue lost track of time as they kept going, and didn't know how long they had been at it by the time they both came, Blue finishing as deeply into Robin as possible and the feeling of his cum pushing Robin over the edge as well.

They stayed holding onto each other for a few moments, catching their breath, then Blue offered to carry Robin to the shower to wash up. She accepted, but they never actually made it to the shower, the other girls spotting them and pulling them both into the bedroom. Now that Blue had had a turn with all of them, they wanted to see how he could handle them all at once.

Blue wasn't sure if he was excited or terrified. A bit of both most likely.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good masturbation!**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
